starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Энджи Диаз/Галерея
Открываящая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.35.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 star arrived first.png S1e1 star talks to mom.png S1e1 star is happy.png S1e1 star zaps the ground.png S1e1 star brings puppies into existence.png S1e1 puppies begin their attack.png S1e1 family picture.png S1e1 ruined family picture.png S1e1 the parents like it.png S1e1 picking up a puppy.png S1e1 eye laser surgery.png S1e1 dad reacts in pain.png S1e1 dad is not severely damaged.png S1e1 playing with puppy.png The Other Exchange Student S1E6 Diaz family's surprise party for Star.png S1E6 I can't believe it!.png S1E6 We've done this every day.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz presents cake.png S1E6 Mrs. Diaz reading a poem for Star.png S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz see Gustav.png S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hug Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav introduces himself.png S1E6 I was your one and only foreign exchange student.png S1E6 Gustav says he has gifts from Scandinavia.png S1E6 Gustav gives Mrs. Diaz clogs.png S1E6 I need to fatten you up.png S1E6 Gustav and Diazes go to the kitchen.png S1E6 Gustav mixing a bowl of meat.png S1E6 Diazes amazed by Gustav's story.png S1E6 Gustav makes it rain meatballs.png S1E6 Diaz Family's surprise party for Gustav.png S1E6 Diaz family celebrates Gustav.png S1E6 Star left out of the family fun.png S1E6 Gustav force-feeds cake to Mrs. Diaz.png S1E6 Gustav measures Diazes in their sleep.png S1E6 Star spies on Gustav as he takes measurements.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav and Mrs. Diaz.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav's phone and the Diazes.png S1E6 Star thinks about Diazes as meatballs.png S1E6 Star thinks about fattening Diaz meatballs.png S1E6 Diazes singing show tunes in the car.png S1E6 Gustav watches the Diazes have fun.png S1E6 Gustav and the Diazes happy.png S1E6 The Diaz family arrives.png S1E6 Gustav, Star, and the Diazes together.png S1E6 Diaz family's blissful smiles.png S1E6 Diaz family cheering.png S1E6 Diazes run toward the campfire.png S1E6 Star says goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav leaving.png S1E6 Gustav blocking cars in the road.png S1E6 Diazes wave goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Diaz family's next surprise party for Star.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz offers Star cake.png Diaz Family Vacation S1E9 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz flirting with each other.png S1E9 Marco and Star watching.png S1E9 Marco clearing his throat.png S1E9 Marco gives his parents a present.png S1E9 Mrs. Diaz unwraps fanny packs.png S1E9 Mrs. Diaz holding fanny packs.png S1E9 You know how much we love to travel.png S1E9 Star gives the Diazes a trip to Mewni.png S1E9 Diazes excited about going to Mewni.png S1E9 The Diazes are excited.png S1E9 Welcome to Mewni.png S1E9 Mr. Diaz taking pictures.png S1E9 Mrs. Diaz taking pictures.png S1E9 Is this where you grew up?.png S1E9 First-level Mewni castle.png S1E9 Star tells Mrs. Diaz to look higher.png S1E9 Star tells Mrs. Diaz to look even higher.png S1E9 Mrs. Diaz wants to visit the castle.png S1E9 You don't want to see that.png S1E9 Star promises the real Mewni experience.png S1E9 Mrs. Diaz greets a young boy.png S1E9 Mewni boy hissing at Mrs. Diaz.png S1E9 Star and the Diazes in the village.png S1E9 Salesman flash opens his cape in front of the Diazes.png S1E9 Photographing the salesman.png S1E9 Diazes walking through an alleyway.png S1E9 Star drags Marco into a pig-goat pen.png S1E9 Diazes take pictures of pig-goats.png S1E9 Star and Marco move the tour along.png S1E9 The Diazes love nature.png S1E9 Entering the Forest of Certain Death.png S1E9 Centipede monster in the forest.png S1E9 Wasp monsters in the forest.png S1E9 Giant troll's foot in the forest.png S1E9 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz run ahead.png S1E9 Star steps over flytrap monster.png S1E9 Star and the Diazes go deeper into the forest.png S1E9 Mrs. Diaz passes a patch of roses.png S1E9 Mr. Diaz taking pictures of his wife.png S1E9 Diazes approach a prickly animal.png S1E9 Diazes take pictures of prickly animal.png S1E9 The Diazes enjoying a hot spring.png S1E9 Marco relieved to see his parents alive.png S1E9 The Diazes see King Butterfly.png S1E9 Diazes acting lovey-dovey.png Sleep Spells S1E14 Mrs. Diaz 'pretty handsome dude'.png Freeze Day S1E17 Mrs. Diaz freezes.png Storm the Castle S1e24 mrs diaz pokes her head out.png S1e24 mrs diaz talks to star.png S1e24 mrs diaz continues talking.png S1e24 face of mr diaz.png S1e24 coming from inside the house.png S1e24 star talks to the officer.png S1e24 marcos parents are concerned.png S1e24 marcos parents look more concerned.png S1e24 ms diaz talks to star.png S1E24 The Search for Marco.png S1e24 marcos parents want to help.png S1e24 mr diaz leaves to prepare.png S1e24 about to grab the scissors.png S1e24 holding marcos jacket.png S1E24 Don't Make it Awkward.png Второй сезон Red Belt S2E4 Angie and Rafael have lunch together.png S2E4 Star bounces down the stairs.png S2E4 Star Butterfly greets Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.png S2E4 Star running with laser puppies.png S2E4 Angie 'why exactly are we ignoring you?'.png S2E4 Rafael Diaz 'okey-dokey!'.png S2E4 Angie 'do we even have a hammer?'.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael getting worried.png S2E4 Angie 'we have to do something'.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael very relieved.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael hear that Star needs nails.png S2E4 Rafael sneaking back to the hardware store.png Wand to Wand S2E8 Rafael and Angie returning home.png S2E8 Rafael and Angie in complete shock.png S2E8 Diaz Household completely messy.png S2E8 Angie 'this'll take us all weekend'.png Camping Trip S2E10 Rafael Diaz painting Angie's portrait 1.png S2E10 Rafael Diaz painting Angie's portrait 2.png S2E10 Rafael and Angie's slideshow of paintings.png Hungry Larry S2E21 Angie Diaz playing organ on synthesizer.png S2E21 Rafael 'doesn't always have to be an argument'.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz 'just do what Daddy says'.png S2E21 Rafael kicks Frankenstein balloon out the back door.png S2E21 Rafael drags Frankenstein balloon out the door.png S2E21 Angie Diaz looking nonplussed.png S2E21 Angie Diaz knocking on the backyard shed door.png S2E21 Angie Diaz calling out to Rafael.png S2E21 Angie Diaz 'everyone inside loves you'.png S2E21 Angie Diaz sets down bowl of candy corn.png S2E21 Angie Diaz walking away from the shed.png S2E21 Hungry Larry throws up Rafael and Angie Diaz.png S2E21 Diaz family falls to the bedroom floor.png S2E21 Star, Marco, Rafael, and Angie look at each other.png S2E21 Star, Marco, Rafael, and Angie share a group hug.png S2E21 Rafael Diaz looking at Janna.png S2E21 Marco Diaz 'that was amazing'.png S2E21 Marco, Rafael, and Angie listen to Hungry Larry.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown S2E27 Angie Diaz answering the front door.png S2E27 Star Butterfly and Angie in awe of Jackie.png S2E27 Angie welcomes Jackie into the Diaz house.png S2E27 Angie and Rafael Diaz proud of their son.png Raid the Cave S2E28 Star Butterfly spies on Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.png S2E28 Rafael and Angie making kissy faces.png Trickstar S2E29 Preston presenting Marco's wallet photos.png The Bounce Lounge S2E33 Rafael and Angie Diaz reading books.png S2E33 Rafael and Angie's reading glasses crack.png Heinous S2E36 Angie Diaz meets Miss Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, Heinous, and Gemini look at Marco.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, and Heinous see Gemini go flying.png S2E36 Marco Diaz tackling Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Marco Diaz pins Miss Heinous to the floor.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie Diaz in complete shock.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie get angry at Marco.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'you are both being very rude'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'let Miss Heinous go'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous recognizes 'Princess Marco'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'what is going on here?'.png S2E36 Heinous 'your child has terribly wronged me'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous refusing to leave.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'if she doesn't leave'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'how are we gonna have dinner'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz holding the Morrisons' photo.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'have them over for months'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'we can't mess it up'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'resolve whatever issue you have'.png S2E36 Angie giving Miss Heinous a cup of tea.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'what exactly is your issue'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie feel sorry for Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'Marco, is this all true?'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie creeped out by Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie scared of Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 The Diazes and Miss Heinous negotiating.png S2E36 Miss Heinous addressing the Diazes.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes listen to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm slithers across the floor.png S2E36 Star points her wand at Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Star, Diazes, and Heinous see the officer enter.png S2E36 Everyone and officer next to Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 The Diazes bargain with Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'that seems a little extreme'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'we really don't have time for this'.png S2E36 Angie 'haven't even picked out the placemats!'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'ground Marco for a week'.png S2E36 Angie 'we won't let Marco play video games'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz suggests an apology.png S2E36 Miss Heinous ponders on Marco's suggestion.png S2E36 Miss Heinous gloating with victory.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'our son led a revolution'.png S2E36 Angie 'not sure if I should be mad or proud'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly going up to Marco.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'let's get on with it'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie remind Marco of the time.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie confused by Marco's message.png S2E36 Miss Heinous and Gemini leave the Diaz house.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz apologizes to Miss Heinous again.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'a fresh start for all of us'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'take a more active role'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie wave goodbye to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes go back in the house.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'what else have you been hiding'.png S2E36 Angie 'we have some responsibility to accept'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'we can start fresh tonight'.png S2E36 Angie places Morrisons' photo face-down.png S2E36 Angie Diaz suggests a family game night.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes have a family game night.png S2E36 The Morrisons enter the Diazes' house.png Starcrushed S2E41 Rafael and Angie dancing to hip-hop.png S2E41 Rafael and Angie Diaz in complete shock.png Третий сезон Return to Mewni S3E1 Angie and Rafael goes downstairs.png S3E1 Angie and Rafael peeks.png S3E1 Angie turns on the light.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'It's 3 a.m.'.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'What are you doing up'.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'I'll take care of this'.png S3E1 Angie grabs puppy.png S3E1 Angie turns off tape recorder.png S3E1 Angie talks to Marco.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'Mom, that's too soon'.png S3E1 Marco Diaz 'What if Star comes back'.png S3E1 Marco turns on tape recorder.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'honey, I know this is hard'.png S3E1 Angie Diaz asks Rafael what he's doing.png S3E1 Angie turns the cassette player off again.png S3E1 Marco turns the cassette player back on.png S3E1 Angie suggests Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds.png S3E1 Angie Diaz 'I'll pour you a bowl'.png Sophomore Slump S3E13 Angie watches Marco eat Cornritos.png S3E13 Angie hangs her head in frustration.png S3E13 Angie approaches Marco on the couch.png S3E13 Angie 'ready for the new school year?'.png S3E13 Angie 'you're still wearing your cape'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz pops out of his cape.png S3E13 Angie Diaz gets covered in chip crumbs.png S3E13 Angie Diaz 'spent a summer in France'.png S3E13 Angie telling Marco about her 'friend'.png S3E13 Angie 'the arthouse films, the fashion'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz mimicking her 'friend'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz grabbing Marco's shoulders.png S3E13 Angie says 'croissant' with narrowed eyes.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking embarrassed.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I'm not annoying'.png S3E13 Angie 'I'm sure everybody on Mooni'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz 'I'm just trying to help'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz making fun of Marco.png S3E13 Angie walks away mocking Marco.png S3E13 Diazes and Principal Skeeves in front of the school.png S3E13 Principal Skeeves releases a dove into the sky.png S3E13 Marco holding an exchange student contract.png S3E13 Rafael Diaz 'I don't understand'.png S3E13 Rafael Diaz starting to freak out.png S3E13 Angie Diaz 'his own French summer'.png S3E13 Marco's friends and family wave goodbye.png Marco Jr. S3E32 Star and Marco see Angie at the front door.png S3E32 Angie Diaz standing in front of Marco.png S3E32 Angie revealing her pregnant belly.png S3E32 Star and Marco shocked by Angie's belly.png S3E32 Star excited and Marco in shock.png S3E32 Rafael appears on the front porch.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'after you'.png S3E32 Angie pointing at Marco Jr.'s mole.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'you've been busy'.png S3E32 Angie asking Marco for a hug.png S3E32 Marco hugging Angie with one arm.png S3E32 Angie 'squeezing you out of my body'.png S3E32 Angie looking threateningly at Marco.png S3E32 Marco and Angie Diaz hugging.png S3E32 Marco 'we have a baby to shower!'.png S3E32 Star Butterfly touching Angie's belly.png S3E32 Rafael 'stealing one of our sons is enough'.png S3E32 Marco shoving Star out of the way.png S3E32 Marco Diaz touching Angie's belly.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'I don't feel anything'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'he must have stopped'.png S3E32 Marco 'because he doesn't like me'.png S3E32 Angie 'his brain is the size of a grape'.png S3E32 Angie 'I'm gonna eat a bag of grapes'.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie talking to Mrs. Morrison.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie notice Marco leaving.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'don't be gone too long'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz throwing his ice away.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'until Marco gets back'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'I will wait'.png S3E32 The Morrisons leaving the baby shower.png S3E32 Star and Marco return to Marco's parents.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie touched by Marco's gift.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie shocked by the portrait.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'you paid money for that?'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'it was a nice thought'.png S3E32 Star and Angie laughing at Rafael's story.png S3E32 Star and Angie looking at Marco.png S3E32 Star, Rafael, and Angie look at Marco.png S3E32 Star and Angie looking at Marco's chin.png S3E32 Star and Diazes look over at the painting.png S3E32 Star and the Diazes look shocked at Marco.png S3E32 Marco Diaz mumbling angrily.png S3E32 Angie 'don't use that kind of language'.png S3E32 Angie 'maybe if we destroy the painting'.png S3E32 Star Butterfly reduces the painting to ashes.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie look at Marco's unchanged face.png S3E32 Star pointing at Marco's deformed face.png S3E32 Star and Diazes worried about Marco.png S3E32 Marco's parents offer to take test for him.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie looking confident.png S3E32 Star, Rafael, and Angie very freaked out.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie taking the Essence Test.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie remember Marco's childhood.png S3E32 Star jumps onto the table in front of Angie.png S3E32 Star Butterfly 'we have to be really careful'.png S3E32 Angie pulling answer sheet out from under Star.png S3E32 Angie accidentally smacks Rafael with the sheet.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'I am not bleeding'.png S3E32 Star pulling the sheet away from Angie.png S3E32 Star 'I just mean he's grown up'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'I know my own son'.png S3E32 Star 'sorry, but the answer is D'.png S3E32 Star and Angie looking over at Marco.png S3E32 Angie 'I was wrong about my own son?'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz giving Star the answer sheet.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie Diaz looking confused.png S3E32 Star, Marco, and Marco's parents look worried.png S3E32 Star and Marco's parents look over at Marco.png S3E32 Marco Diaz hugging his parents.png S3E32 Angie 'we have some catching up to do'.png S3E32 Rafael 'my beautiful son is all grown up!'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'without knowing who I am'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz tells Marco to visit anytime.png S3E32 Angie making scissors with her fingers.png S3E32 Cobalt offering a special on family portraits.png S3E32 Marco refusing Cobalt Ferrero's offer.png Постеры Toes evonfreeman.jpg Tumblr nmrj0e6A6d1rrl7leo2 500.jpg en:Angie Diaz/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей